The Dragongods
The Great Dragons were the gods of this world, until one faithful day some 326 years ago when the Black Dragon was slain by an unknown man. It was rumored that that unknown man simply walked into the Black Dragons domain, disrespecting his entire home, and asked him a forbidden question. The Black Dragon replied with a Godlike Force, but failed to slay the man on the spot. This quickly brought into question the godlike status of Dragons. The unknown man counterattacked, and slew the Great Black Dragon in his domain. Once dead, the Black Dragons desert domain became a harsh, acrid and barren place. Night and day brought with them unbearable temperatures, and the splendourous sheen from the Black Dragon withered quickly as its blood soaked the soil. Not even one hundred years later was the carcass of the Great Black reduced to bones. The Gods The Dragons ruled all land, and had complete authority, and rarely proved to be wrongful. They were always benevolent, kind, and generous in their own ways. They had powers unimaginable to the humanoids, and through times passing, they shared their gifts with just a few. These gifted were referred to as Dragonkin. The White - The Beginning Representing the Beginning, and Life's Hibernation, the Great White was the ruler of the climate, bringing and departing storms, tornadoes and the snow. Often worshipped by many priests as a symbol of hope, the churches and homes giving space to those in need often have some sort of symbol representing a White Dragon. The White Dragon governs the winter of the calendar, the rebirth of the cycle in which the weakest are culled from the earth. Vanquished: Year 2932 '' Destroyed by the Dragonslayer Order The Red - The Creator The Original Creator of this world, representing Creation, Life incarnate, and the power of Intelligence. The Great Red dragon is the sole giver of the Spark of Intelligence, and it was it that saw the potential in the Humanoid Races Very often, there are several, or atleast a few works of art in Arcane universities, even schools, depicting the Great Red Dragon. Many magicians worship the Great Red. The Wonderous Red Dragon governs the end of the harsh, lifeless winter, and the beginning of spring, as it was the Red that brought forth the life from nothingness. '' Vanquished: Year 2957 Destroyed by the Dragonslayer Order The Green - The Caretaker The Green Dragon was the one charged with upholding the newly created life. Unto it, she poured her heart and soul. She allowed all living things to survive long enough for a full life, and thus creating a paradise for all living things. She is viewed as the Mother, the Mother of Nature, and the Nurturing soul. She is seen as the one who grows trees, and druids revere her just as high as they revere all other gods favouring nature. Many scholars were sparked due to her wisdom regarding letting animals and plants live a full life, before they add to yours. The Wonderous Green Dragon governs the spring, as once the sprigs and foals of living things had been created, they blossomed with life and fertility. Vanquished: Year 2899 Destroyed by the Dragonslayer Order The Black - The Guardian Possibly the least revered, as though many see the Great Black Dragon as more of a Destroyer then a Guardian. Originally standing for Protection and Balance, the Black Dragon was the one standing guard between the world of New Exford and the other realms. It is widely said that the desert was his domain, which he created after violently destroying the Green Dragons paradise. Few worship the Black Dragon, but many stand by his actions and his reputation as a Guardian. As the first Dragon to fall, many have since specculated openly as to whether or not this was the deed he was tasked to perform, but failed. The Great Black Dragon governs the end of spring, and the coming of autumn, the decay of the paradise that would consume itself over time. The Black Dragon would not let the world be overgrown he stated. '' Vanquished: Year 2674'' Destroyed by one man, who asked a forbidden question. The Blue - The Wise The second most revered, the Great Blue, the Great Wise. The Great Blue was the wisest, and the one with most reason, It saw the Black Dragons intentions, and reasoned with all in accordance. It came to the agreement that the world needs a cycle, where life shall end, and life shall begin. Where the Blue Dragon went, wisdom and knowledge followed. The Great Blue brought with is reason and tranquility, and was quickly the favoured aspect of the diplomats, as he was the one who taught to compromise. Vanquished: Year 2714 Destroyed by a warrior named Galant Myarn, after being challenged to battle.